Wizards Love War
by boredpunkgrl
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Hogwarts and caught Harrys eye, only thing is...she caught Dracos eye too! Will she listen to her heart and go for the one she truly loves? (Rated R for later chapters) PLEASE COMMENT! and sorry about the format I'm very new!


Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
As usual at the beginning of every school year the Sorting Hat gives its little song and separated the first years into their houses. Everything went fine and Harry couldn't wait to get started on the feast since the Dursley's had taken a liking to starving him as much as they possibly could. Harry felt good, although there were many things troubling him especially about Lord Voldermort, he felt like nothing could go wrong and that he would have another exciting year with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Ron was chatting away about Quidditch when one of the doors of the great hall opened slowly letting out a low groan. Everyone turned to see a girl standing in the opening, wearing muggle clothing and carrying a backpack. The hall went silent and everyone stared, including Harry. For a moment it seemed as if timed had stopped to allow him to view this stranger carefully. Her long black hair had a certain kind of shine to it and flowed past her, very nice, voluptuous breasts. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that hugged her body in all the right places and dark blue jeans that slightly covered her red converse and held up by a pyramid belt. Her dark eyes scanned the room and Harry recognized at once that she was beautiful, her cute nose and deep brown eyes complimented by her long dark eyelashes, she was an average build and height but she looked amazing, even in muggle clothing! Her eyes came to rest upon something and the moment of time that slowed down for Harry seemed to return again as he realized she had just passed by Harry and he caught the sent of something very warm and natural that reminded him of the forest and all the calm it had to offer those who cared to wander. Professor Dumbledore leaned down to hear the girl speak and with a very pleasing smile straightened back up and proceeded to make the announcement everyone was awaiting, who was this girl? Where did she come from? What does she want? Dumbledore casually glanced around the hall before saying "My dear students, it's seems as though we have another student to add to Hogwarts this year!" With that the hall started to buzz, heads leaned into one another to whisper about this...intruder. "Raven Chanvre is a transfer student from another wizarding school in America," the buzz seemed to grow louder at this fact "and I hope that you will all welcome her to Hogwarts with the same loving and acceptance as your peers did once when you first came to this school, continue with your feast!" With that Dumbledore had a few more words with her and Harry saw that he was pointing over to the Gryffindor table, she nodded and reached up to give him a half hug since he was too high up at the table for a full hug and she proceeded over. "American?! Bloody hell" Sighed Ron. "Oh come on Ron," pleaded Hermione "she's probably really nervous, just give her a change, not all American's are horrible slobs" At this she walked slowly down the aisle looking for a free place to sit. "Forget Cho," Harry thought "I can't pass up this opportunity. She looks so mysterious, I HAVE to get to know her!" "Hey, you're being put into Gryffindor yeah?" Harry spoke up. Raven turned and looked into his eyes, for a moment he thought she looked as if she were going to spit on him like he was something foul but her face softened a bit and she gave a brilliant smile, her teeth pearly white. "Yeah" her voice was smooth and low, something about it soothed Harry like nothing before and he could feel his insides melt with comfort. "I'm Harry and this is Ron and Hermione, you can sit with us if you'd like, I know how it is to stand out" "Really? Thanks so much" she said and plopped her bag under the table and slid in next to Harry. She either didn't seem to know or she didn't care that he was famous Harry Potter, the kid with the weird scar on his forehead, she just accepted his invitation with pleasure and smiled. Her smell wove through the aroma of the feast and hit his nostrils with a gentle wave. Harry thought he could drown in that sent. He was half listening to what they were saying, dazed in his moment of bliss. "Right Harry?. HARRY!" "Huh?" Hermione gave him a peeved look, "I was just saying that we're really happy to be hosting students from all over and if she gives Hogwarts a chance she'll find it a very warm place full of friends and adventure" "Yeah. Adventure" Harry wanted, needed, to know everything and anything about the girl. He didn't want to pry but he had to know it all. "So," Ron said through a half mouth of mashed potatoes "Where in America are you from?" "New York City, wonderful place but nothing like Britain, it's very lovely here, really great scenery" "I like trees!" Harry half shouted, making a couple of girls farther down the table giggle. "Oh! Damn it you fool! She's going to think you're a total loon!!" But she just giggled too. Not in that annoying girly way where you feel as if you're the only one who didn't get the punch line of a very funny joke. She just smiled and said "Yeah I like the trees too, especially in the fall. That's my favorite season" Their conversation escalated from there and Harry found it easier to talk in a more educated manner than "I like trees". They found out that Raven loved music and was very skilled in reciting the history of the bands she fancied most, Ron was very interested at this and pleaded her to continue talking about "Pink Flies". "Pink Floyd" she corrected with a grin. But Hermione was interested in hearing about her schools expensive library and about how the restricted section was usually pretty accessible. "I don't know how large your school's library is but I know are is quite hearty. Maybe you can show me around there sometime? I love reading" From then on Hermione seemed to look as if she were swooning over the new girl as much as Harry was and the were deep in a conversation about how their studies differed from how her school taught them and how Hogwarts taught them. Sadly for Harry the plates cleared, Dumbledore gave his final announcements and they were all off to their common rooms. They were passing through the doors when a familiar voice floated through the noise of the crowd and stung Harry's ears. "I'd be careful if I were you" Malfoy said to Raven "This lot right here will get you into loads of trouble, not worth your time if you ask me" She just stood there, her right eyebrow slightly raised. Malfoy continued "If you really want to have a good time, you come see me" he said with much smug satisfaction and blew past, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Who was that?" Raven asked, intrigue traced her voice. Three rather perturbed voices came her way about Malfoy but she was glancing over the crowd, Harry saw that Draco had looked back and made eye contact with Raven, her expression blank but he noticed her cheeks going slightly pink as he gave her a wink and went on his way. This pissed Harry off something fierce and he wasn't about to let that dirty bastard take away what he spotted first! Harry knew right then and there that Raven had to be his. 


End file.
